Melt My Heart
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: Sesshomaru has grown up with Kyra. They've been friends but Kyra wants more. How will Sesshomaru react? Story much better! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first full-length InuYasha story. Yay! I'm finally posting it so, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the other characters BUT, Kyra is my own character. She is a half-fox demon with blue hair and violet eyes. Just thought you might need to know that!

* * *

"Mother, I don't want to go away from the village," a three year old Kyra whined. "We have to. The villagers don't want us here. You don't want them to keep picking on you, do you?" her mother Naomi, replied, looking at her daughter. Kyra's large violet eyes looked up into her mothers' brown eyes. "You look so much like your father," Naomi breathed. Kyra had inherited her fathers' violet eyes and blue hair. Because she was a half-fox demon, she had fluffy fox ears. The only thing acquired from her mother was her caring attitude.

"Is that why we have to leave? Because Father is gone?" Kyra asked. "Not really. THe villagers are afraid you will grow up and reck the village," her mother replied, truthfully. "I don't know why they hate me so much. I'm a nice person," Kyra said. "I know. Let's go," Naomi said. She placed a pack on her shoulders and took Kyras' hand. "So, where are we going?" Kyra asked. "Your Father once served under the Lord of the Western Lands and he is sworn to protect you. We shall go there," her mother replied and they started down a forest path.

"Father, why is there a half-demon and her human mother in the castle?" a four year old Sesshomaru asked the Inu No Tashio."Naomi will be staying with us as a servant. Her daughter, Kyra, was been given a free, safe run of the castle and the grounds. You are welcome to befriend her if you so desire," the Great Lord said. "Why would I befriend a lowly half-demon?" the Prince asked. "Kyra may be a half-breed but, she is respectful and knows her place. Her father was a highly respected fox demon that once served along-side me. Now, go. I have amtters to attend to," his father replied. "Yes, Father," Sesshomaru sighed and left his fathers' study.

"Father! Kyra is missing!," Sesshomaru said one day, three years later. He had just entered his fathers' study where his father was in a meeting. "Sesshomaru! What have you been told? When you want to come in here, you knock and enter only when I give you permission," his father said, enraged. "My deepest apologies Father but," Sessomaru started, bowing. "No buts. You will go sit in your room. When Kyra returns, she is to be sent to me immediately," the Lord said, cutting him off. Sesshomaru said nothing but left, doing as he was told.

Half-an-hour later, Kyra came running back onto the castle grounds. After noting that Sesshomaru wasn't in his normal spot in the gardens, she went to find her mother. "Mom, where's Sessho?" Kyra asked, using his nickname. "He got in trouble and was sent to his room. You can't play with him for the rest of the week and the Inu No Tashio wishes to see you," Naomi replied, not looking up from the floor she was scrubbing. She knew that her daughter often went for walks through the forest where she wouldn't be protected by the demon Lord. She yelled at Kyra multiple times but, like most children, Kyra didn't listen. "How did he get in trouble?" Kyra asked. "Well, he didn't know where you were. He ended up interupting the Lord during a meeting," Naomi replied. "Okay, I'll go appologise and then go see the Inu No Taisho," Kyra said and took off in the direction of Seeshomarus' room.

"Sessho, I'm sorry I ran off. Will you come play?" Kyra's voice called from outside the demon princes' door. "You know Father said I can't. You are to go see him," Sesshomaru replied. "But I don't want to. Come play," Kyra said stubbornly. "Go see Father! That is an order," he growled. "Very well, my prince," Kyra replied reluctantly, yet respectfully, and went to find the Great Lord.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1. What did you think?? Review and let me know!! More soon!!  
Sesshomaru-lover1116 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but, I do own Kyra. My best friend, Sierra, owns the other Rulers in this story, too.

* * *

"Liars, every one of them," a fifteen year old Kyra muttered, swinging the sword in her hands. "I strongly disagree. Every time you see one of the damn things, you drop everything and chase after it," Sesshomaru said, countering her attack. At 16, the demon prince had grown into a handsome Lord. His amber eyes now held even more wisdom. Unfortunately, no emotion could be found on his face. However, if you were lucky, you might catch a slight smirk. Kyra had grown in both appearance and skill. Her silken, blue hair was almost longer than Sesshomaru's silver hair. Kyra always kept hers tied back with a black ribbon. As for her skills, she had greatly improved the fox magic taught to her by her father. She had also been training with the new lord for many years. Everyday, at the same time, they could be found in the training area. 

"Okay, so I like butterflies a little too much. Your point is, I'm easily distracted. Am I correct?" Kyra asked, lowering her sword. "Indeed. What has your mind so preoccupied today?" Sesshomaru replied. "I've been thinking about things before I came here," she told him after a moment. "Such as?" he asked, mildly interested. In all the years he knew her, he had never heard of her past. "My father was a highly respected demon, even by our village priestess. After his death, a few months after I turned three, the priestess denied his last wishes and sent us from the village. She lied to us all," Kyra cried, sinking to he knees. "Forget the past," Sesshomaru told her icily. "You know _nothing_ of what I have gone through," she spat at him. "I know of loss of loved ones. What is your reason for staying her, if I may ask? Your mother has died and you say you despise being under my rule," he replied, curiously. "If your wish is for me to leave, then so be it, Milord," Kyra retorted sarcastically, avoiding the given question, and ran off into the woods. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up her sword. "Misunderstood, yet again," he thought. He wasn't worried though. She would come back; she always did.

10 Years Later

"Kyra, will you attending with me?" Sesshomaru asked from the hallway. "Attending what?" she asked, opening her bedroom door and stepping into the hallway. "The Annual Recreational Meeting of the Lands," Sesshomaru replied. "I thought that was only for the rulers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. After lining with him for so long, she had picked up a few things from him. "This Sesshomaru is hosting the meeting. Therefore, I can have _anyone_ attend," he replied, a smile in his eyes. "I guess so," Kyra smiled after a moment of debating. "Be ready, at my side, to greet our guests when they arrive. That should be within the hour," he replied. "Okay. I'll meet you in the front hall," Kyra said and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru then left to make sure all preperations were completed to his specifications.

Twenty minutes later, Kyra went downstairs. When she entered the hall, Sesshomaru smelt flowers. He turned, slightly confused, and was abruptly taken back. "Kyra, you're...different," Sesshomaru said, surprise evident on his face. "Well, you did say it was recreational and I decided to be, different, as you put it. Do you like it?" Kyra asked, smiling. She was dressed in a summery pink kimono with a yellow flower pattern and her hair was flowing loosley down her back. "You look, and smell, stunning," he replied.

"Now, that is an unusual comment to be coming out of your mouth," a male voice said from the doorway. Kyra and Sesshomaru turned to the open door. Standing there, was a black haired, green eyed, dog demon. "Ah, Lord Mamoru. How pleasant to see you again," Sesshomaru said, turning from Kyra and bowing to the other lord. "Always is. And who would this lovely lady be?" mamoru asked, returning the bow. "This is Kyra. She is a close friend of mine. Kyra, Lord Mamoru of the Eastern Lands," Sesshomaru replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Mamoru-sama," Kyra said, bowing also. "Do tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, since when do you befriend half-breeds?" Mamoru asked lightly. "True. Kyra is a half-demon _but, _she is respectful, intelligent, and knows her place. I must admit, she can be quite childish sometimes. You might recall her father, Kazuo the Great Fox Demon? I would appreciate it if you treated her with the same respect she just treated you with," Sesshomaru said, just managing to supress a growl. Kyra blushed at the lords' comments. "I do remember. He was a very close friend of mine, always helpful. I apologize for my rash actions, milady. I had no idea you were in fact his daughter. Please, forgive me," Mamoru said, taking Kyra's hand and kissing the back of it in respect. "Of course. Any friend of my father's and Sesshomaru's is a friend of mine," Kyra replied.

"So, where is the rest of your family?" Sesshomaru asked, leading the way to the backyard."Makoto and Naoki should be arriving shortly. My sister has decided the younger one's will not be coming and she stayed at the castle to tend to them," Mamoru said. "Very well. I see you have not taken a mate as you had hoped to do," Sesshomaru said. "I'm waiting for the right one. Neither have you though. Possibly, your icy heart can't be melted, or can it?" Mamoru smiled, his eyes glancing to Kyra who hadn't left the Western Lord's side.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, a particurally large, bright butterfly flitted past. Sesshomaru noticed Kyra's eyes following it and her ears were twitching. He sighed. "Go ahead. You can meet everyone else whenever you get back," he told her. "Yay! Thank you Sessho," Kyra smiled, gave him a hug, and ran off after the butterfly. "Prehaps your heart can be melted. She is amazing, if I do say so myself," Mamoru laughed. "Just keep your hands off her," Sesshomaru growled and walked back out front to await the rest of the rulers.

* * *

So, what did you think? Should I keep going??? Let me know!!!

sesshomaru-lover1116


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else in this story, just Kyra and the idea.

* * *

Kyra followed the butterfly out of the garden and into the forest. "Ugh, I hate this thing," she growled, referring to her kimono. She stopped chasing the butterfly for a moment as it hovered over a flower and sighed, "Well, Sessho did say I looked stunning," she smiled and continued chasing the insect further into the forest.

A few minutes later, she stopped, sensing another demonic aura. A moment later, tree-like joints appeared and wrapped themselves around Kyra, making it impossible for her to move, even a little. "Let me go," she screamed, struggling to get loose. "Your attempts are useless. Though you may not be," an evil sounding voice growled. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am the demon know as Naraku. I'd like to propose a deal of sorts," the demon said, stepping out of the shadows. Kyra could see that he was dressed in a white baboon pelt. "What kind of deal?" she asked conspicuously. "You assist me in killing the four rulers, and their families. In return, I will spare your life," Naraku told her. "No way," she spat at him, he thoughts immediately going to Sesshomaru. "It is because of your love for the Lord of the West, is it not?" he sneered. "Partially," Kyra replied. "Youki and hanyou were never meant to be together. Now, you will fight for your life," Naraku said and released his hold on her. Kyra dropped to the ground. She stood up and contemplated for a moment. "I'm weaker than usual today. If I don't fight him, he will kill me, Sessho and the others," she thought to herself. "Fine," Kyra growled and drew her sword. "You shall now meet your demise," Naraku spat and lunged at Kyra.

Meanwhile, at the Western Castle, the rest of the rulers had arrived. There was the dragon rulers of the South; Lord Kano, his mate, and their two sons, Prince Hisoka and Prince Haruakira. There was also the ruler of the North, the stunning, violet-haired, violet-eyed cat demon, Lady Kyoko. The four main rulers were sitting on the back lawn, chatting, when the conversation turned to Sesshomaru and Kyra. Mamoru had filled the others in on what he knew. "She has lived with you for all these years and yet she is nothing more than a friend?" Lord Kano asked. "That is all she is. I have debated the thought of making her my mate, but I have not yet decided," Sesshomaru replied, his eyes narrowing. "Speaking of which, where is this girl?" Lady Kyoko asked. "She is on a walk in the forest. No need to worry, she should return soon," Sesshomaru told them. Truthfully, he was worried. She was _never _gone this long.

Just as he was thinking this, Kyra stumbled out of the forest and onto the lawn, clutching her left arm. "Sessho," she managed to choke out, amongst a mouthful of blood before falling to the ground. Sesshomaru was quickly at her side, along with Lord Mamoru. "What happened to her?" Mamoru asked. Kyra's kimono was badly tattered. She had multiple cuts, a large gash running the length of her left arm and a large gaping wound in her stomach, all profusely. "I do not knonw. My guess is she was attacked. (Thank you, Captain Obvious! lol) I shall return as soon as she is tended to," Sesshomaru said, picked Kyra up adn disappeared into the castle.

Once inside, Sesshomaru headed down the maze of hallways to Kyra's room. As he kicked the door open, Matsuki came up behind him. "Milord, the smell of blood is heavy. You are not injured, are you?" the servant asked. "If it is so strong, you should be able to tell it's Kyras, not mine. Now, do something useful and get me bandages," the lord growled. "My apologies," Matsuki bowed adn left to get the bandages.

Sesshomaru gently laid Kyra on her bed, pushing hair out of her face and tenderly wiping a streak of blood from her cheek. As he did this, her eyes fluttered open. "Sessho? How strange to feel such kindness in your touch," she said, trying to smile. "What happened?" he demanded, avoiding her comment. "I did it to keep you and the other rulers safe," she said, tears of pain filling her eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Do you know of the demon, Naraku?" Kyra asked. "Yes. He is the main source of evil in our lands," he replied. "I ran into him in the forest. He said I had to help him kill you and the rulers or fight him for my life," Kyra told him. "And you fought him?" he asked. "Of course! Why would I join him in killing the one person I have left in this world that I truely care about?" she asked, crying now. "Kyra, I apologize. That came out wrong. I only ment it as a simple question," Sesshomaru replied as Matsuki came back with the bandages and left again. Kyra knodded, accepting the apology. "I'll be fine. Just wrap them and we'll go back outside," Kyra said, referring to her wounds. "Very well," he replied and wrapped the wounds.

"Is it true? Your reason for fighting?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, looking into her eyes when he was finished. "Of course, my lord. You stole my heart a long time ago, yet I have received nothing in return," Kyra replied and gave him a hug. Sesshomaru sighed mentally and allowed her to take his hand and lead him outside.

"Kyra-sama, what happened?" Lord Mamoru asked as her and Sesshomaru exited the castle and returned to the back lawn. Kyra was now clad in her usual blue outfit. (It's just like InuYasha's but blue.) "It's nothing. Would you mind doing the introductions?" she asked with a smile. "Of course. My apologies," Mamoru said, giving a small bow. "I am Lord Kano of the South. This is my mate, and my two sons," the dragon demon said, gesturing to them. "Good day. I am Lady Kyoko, the cat ruler of the North," the last person said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can have a nice time during these two weeks," Kyra said. "She speaks as though she is a ruler," Lady Kyoko admitted. "After living with Lord Sesshomaru, I've learned," Kyra started to say but dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach, with a look of pain on her face. "Kyra?" Sesshomaru questioned, dropping down next to her. "sorry" she said after a moment. "Come. Sit and eat," he replied, took her by the arm and led everyone to a long table, loaded with food, situated near the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. Kyra is my character and the other rulers are my best friend's characters.

____________________________________________________________________

"Kyra, if I may ask, what are your feelings towards Lord Sesshomaru?" Haruakira asked. Kyra was seated at the head of the table, opposite Sesshomaru. Haruakira was seated to the left of her and Kyoko was on the right.  
"Well, I've know him since I was very young. He's my best friend. He's always there when I need him and he's very stunning," Kyra stopped there as Sesshomaru turned to look at her, hearing her words. She looked away, blushing furiously.  
"Sounds to me like you wish he was more than a best friend," Haru smiled.  
"He doesn't know you feel this way, does he?" Lady Kyoko asked.  
"No," Kyra sighed. Kyoko nodded her head in understanding.  
"From what I hear, you like a certain dog-demon also," Kyra smirked, eyeing Lord Mamoru. That comment was answered by Kyoko's flushed cheeks and silence.

A few days later, Kyra and Haru were sitting outside, talking, when Rin came up to them with Jaken.  
"Hello, Rin-chan," Kyra smiled.  
"Kyra-sama, would you and Prince Haru-sama play tag with Jaken and me?" the young girl asked sweetly. Kyra looked at Haru, who nodded.  
"Sure, we'll play with you," Kyra said.  
"Yay, Master Jaken is it," Rin laughed and took off running along the expansive grounds.

In their game, Jaken caught Rin. Rin had caught Kyra, who was now trying to catch Haru. Just as she finally tagged him, Lord Kano came out of the castle.  
"Haruakira!" he growled, sharply. Rin and Jaken ran off, afraid of this dragon lord.  
"F... father," Haru gulped.  
"What are you doing, son?" the Lord asked.  
"I...I was just playing, with Kyra-san and Rin-chan," Haru stuttered.  
"You know better. Now, get inside the castle," Lord Kano said.  
"Yes, Father," Haru sighed and walked into the castle, hanging his head.

"Lord Kano, why did you yell at him? He was only having a little fun," Kyra asked. She was enraged that Kano had treated his son with little respect and care.  
"Haruakira is a prince of the South. He has no need for fun nor games. He needs only to train to become a great ruler someday," he replied.  
"Sure, but he should still enjoy himself once in a while. It improves character," Kyra said, angrily.  
"I will not tolerate a filthy half-breed advising me on how to raise my son. Lord Sesshomaru should teach his pets a bit more respect," Kano told her in an icy voice. Kyra growled, showing him her teeth.  
"Do _not_ bare your fangs at me, mutt," the Lord growled and slapped Kyra across the face. The force of the blow sent her flying a few feet and she landed on her back. When she regained her footing, Lord Kano had already disappeared inside.

A small tinge of pain made Kyra reach up to touch her cheek. There, she felt four claw marks, all running from her forehead to her chin, bleeding.  
"Damn that bastard," she muttered and stalked into the castle.

As Kyra walked into the castle, she had only one goal in mind; get to her room without anyone knowing. She entered her room, shutting the door behind her. As she stood in front of the windows, looking out over the grounds, someone knocked on her door.  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," she called.  
"May I please come in?" Sesshomaru's voice called from the hallway.  
"It's your castle. You do as you please," she replied, sitting on the window seat, the cuts on her face pointing towards the windows.

Sesshomaru sighed and entered Kyra's room. Not much had changed from when she was younger. She refused to let the decorator touch her room, choosing to do it herself. The bed, table, desk, and chair all sat in the same positions as they had for years. Instead of being decorated in violet, it now housed multiple shades of blue.  
"Can I help you with something?" Kyra asked, bringing him back to his senses.  
"Lord Kano of the South just had a word with me. He seems to think I need to teach you some more manners. Why is this?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why didn't you just ask him?" she spat in reply.  
"Just answer my question," he said, softly.  
"He yelled at Haru for playing and I questioned him on it. He called me a 'filthy half-breed', so I growled at him. Then, he slapped me," Kyra said, still looking out the windows.  
"He laid a hand on you?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.  
"A hand and four claws. I'm sorry. I was only standing up for Haru," Kyra cried.  
"Let me see," he said, sitting next to her on the seat. She shook her head. Sesshomaru reached over, turned her chin towards him, and growled, anger flashing in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, his amber orbs meeting her violet ones.  
"Yes," she whispered as Sesshomaru gently wiped her tears away.  
"I will speak to him and re-enforce the order that no harm is to befall you, by any ones hand," he replied, kissed her forehead, and left to find Lord Kano. Kyra sat in shock at what just happened.  
"He, just, kissed me," she thought, and smiled.

Sesshomaru found Lord Kano in the backyard, watching the clouds.  
"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Did you speak with your pet?" Kano asked.  
"If you _ever_ lay a hand on her again, I _will_ see to it that you regret it," Sesshomaru hissed, his voice icy, but eyes blazing fire.  
"It seems to me as thought I've hit a sensitive spot. Why is this half-demon of such importance to you?" the Lord of the South sneered, standing up.  
"That is no ones business but mine and her's," Sesshomaru replied.  
"Oh, I see. You desire her as your mate," Kano smirked.  
"So what if I do? That is not your business unless it happens," Sesshomaru said, defensively.  
"Very well, my hand shall steer clear of her as long as her attitude is in check," Lord Kano said, and once again, went inside. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, he had a headache and his feelings were only making it worse.

That night, Kyra didn't come down and join everyone at dinner. After being questioned by many people as to her whereabouts, Sesshomaru stood, addressing everyone in the dining hall.  
"Kyra could not join us for dinner because, as it is the night of the full moon, she wishes that no one see her human form," he told them. Immediately, chatter refilled the hall. Everyone knew half-demons changed, so no one cared too much. Then again, no one saw Haru smile deviously.

After all the guests retired for the night, Sesshomaru went to check on Kyra. He knocked on the door and, when she didn't answer, he stepped though the doorway, shutting the door behind him. His gaze quickly swept the room and landed on the window seat. There, head leaning against the glass, was Kyra's sleeping human form. Sesshomaru smiled despite himself and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down, sighed, and lightly touched the claw marks on her face. Kyra whimpered and pulled away in her sleep. A minute later, her eyes opened and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, surprise evident in her brown gaze.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she asked him.  
"I came to check on you. Why didn't you eat?" he asked, gesturing to the untouched tray of food that was sitting on her desk.  
"I wasn't hungry," she mumbled.

Silence hung in the air.  
"You didn't tell them, did you?" Kyra asked, softly. Sesshomaru sighed.  
"I did what I had to do," he told her.  
"You said you wouldn't tell them," she said, the pain of betrayal evident in her voice.  
"I did what I had to. My guests were asking questions and this Sesshomaru does not lie," he replied. Kyra said nothing, but stood up, pushing her hair back from her face.  
"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.  
"For a walk," she replied shortly and disappeared from the room.

Kyra walked silently out of the castle. Taking a deep breath, she immediately thought of all the things she couldn't smell.  
"Once again, another reason I hate being human," she muttered out loud and made her way to the gardens. There, she saw someone sitting on the ground, their back to her. But, there was no mistaking that spiky green hair.

"Hi, Haru," Kyra said, stepping up behind him. A growl was her only reply.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her friend.  
"Get away from me, half-breed," he spat. Kyra was stunned, but quickly recovered.  
"Why are you being so mean? I thought you were my friend," she said sadly.  
"Haru is your friend, not me," he replied and turned around. Kyra gasped at the dark, evil look in his eyes.  
"Haru?" she asked, tentatively.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Haru isn't here. It's just you, and me," he growled. That's when it clicked...

* * *

Yay! Cliff hanger!!! Gotta keep you guys coming back for more:) Tell me what you think? Thanks  
~sesshomaru-lover1116~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own Kyra and the story itself.

* * *

"You're a skitso," Kyra whispered. Without a warning, 'Black' Haru jumped on Kyra, knocking her to the ground and straddling her.  
"I really hate that word. Do you know what I did to the last girl who called me that?" he asked her. Kyra shook her head, shocked."I beat and raped her and her sister. I enjoyed every minute of it too. I especially love it when they struggled," he smirked, and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Kyra panicked and did the first thing she thought of. Kyra opened her mouth and bit down on Haru's bottom lip.

Haru pulled back, wiping a dribble of blood from his mouth.  
"You wench," he growled and slapped her across the face, raking his nails down her cheek. The new marks he made were almost an exact mirror image to the marks his father made; both we now bleeding.  
"Let me go," Kyra whispered.  
"No. I think its time I had some fun with you," he sneered and ripped the front of her hiori, exposing her chest wrap.  
"Get your hands off me," Kyra hissed, punching him in the stomach.  
"Oh trust me, love, my hands won't be the only thing touching you," he said, slapping her hand away like one would swat away a fly.  
"I said, GET OFF!" Kyra screamed, attempting to push Haru off her. No sooner did the words leave her mouth, than Sesshomaru appeared in the garden gateway.

Sesshomaru flitted over to the two figures on the ground, grabbed Haru by the back of the neck and tossed him aside. He then knelt down and helped Kyra to her feet.  
"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Come to join me? I would have figured you would have had your way with her by now. After all, you have lived together for years," Haru said, standing up from where Sesshomaru had tossed him. A glare was his only response from the Lord.  
"Maybe it's just been so long since you've taken someone against their will? Have you forgot about our little escapades in the forest?" Haru asked with a glint in his eye. Kyra looked at Sesshomaru confused.  
"How many times must I tell you dragons, keep your hands off of Kyra?" Sesshomaru growled, ignoring Haru's question.  
"Oh, like I told her earlier, my hands won't be the only thing on her. It will be my hands, my lips and other things," Haru laughed. Sesshomaru growled and lunged at the dragon prince, claws poised to strike.

"Sessho, no! It's not his fault. He's not himself," Kyra said, breaking out of her stupor. Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, looking towards Kyra and that was all 'Black' Haru needed. With Sesshomaru's attention on Kyra, Haru quickly dashed around Sesshomaru, striking him with his paralyzing poison-filled talons. Kyra let out a piercing scream as the Western Lord fell to his knees, holding his chest, and breathing heavily.  
"Sessho?" she whispered disbelievingly as he collapsed completely.  
"Now, I think it's time to finish this, love," Haru said, turning to Kyra. The look of pure horror returned to her face as the prince jumped on her, pushing her to the ground once again.  
"Haruakira! Get off of her at once!" Lord Kano said, coming out of the castle, followed by Lord Mamoru. Haru ignored him and grabbed Kyra's chest as she let out a yelp.  
"Now," Kano growled and backhanded Haru, sending him flying through a garden wall. He then lay still on the ground, knocked out.

"My Lady, you're bleeding," Mamoru said kneeling next to Kyra. Tears were streaming down Kyra's face, burning where they touched the cuts.  
"Here," Mamoru said, helped Kyra up and draped the outer layer of his hiori over her shoulders.  
"Thank you. I think I'll be alright," Kyra said, pulling it tighter around her.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Mamoru asked.  
"Lord Mamoru, I implore you, please help Lord Sesshomaru. This is entirely fault. If I were a full demon I would have been able to take care of Haru myself. And please, just help Sessho," Kyra said all in one breath.  
"Oh course. Lord Kano, please inform the healer that we require her assistance. I'm going to escort Lady Kyra to her chambers," Mamoru said, leading Kyra towards the castle.  
"Very well," Kano said and did as he was asked.

"Lord Mamoru, I wish to stay with Sessho," Kyra said. Mamoru had put a bandage on both of her cheeks and was leading her from the infirmary to her room.  
"I'm sorry, Kyra. You need your rest. Don't worry, he will be fine. He is tiayouki after all," Mamoru told her.  
"Very well. Thank you for your help," she sighed and entered her room, closing the door behind her.  
After bringing Kyra to her room, Mamoru went back out to the gardens to speak with Lord Kano.  
"If he thinks I'm going to just sit here and do nothing, he's out of his mind," Kyra muttered. When she heard everyone leave Sesshomaru's room across the hall, she quietly slipped out of her room and into his, slowly shutting the door behind her.

Lying on the red silk sheets of his bed, silver hair in the image of a halo, you would never guess the Lord of the West was hurt as bad as he was. His breathing was raged and shallow. His bare chest was wrapped in bandages. Under them, the wounds from Haru were a green tint, as were the shallow one on his arms and neck.  
"Poison," Kyra thought pulling a chair over to his bedside and sitting down.  
"Damn it! This is all my fault," she cried silently.  
"It is not," Sesshomaru's voice rasped, his eyes opening to meet her gaze.

"Sessho, I'm sorry," Kyra said, surprised he was awake.  
"It's not your fault. I knew the consequences of my actions. Now please, you need to rest," he told her. She shook her head defiantly, similar to a stubborn child.  
"Rest for me, if for no other reason," he tried softly, gesturing to the empty spot next to him in the bed. Kyra's brown eyes widened in shock. "Once again, I'm sorry, My Lord. I can't fulfil that request," she whispered.  
"Very well," he sighed, averting his gaze.  
"Although, I will rest as you requested," Kyra stated and made herself more comfortable in the chair. Sesshomaru smiled, as she fell asleep no more than 5 minutes later. Not long after, he also fell asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry its been so long. Also, sorry that the chapters are so short; I never know where to break each chapter off! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own Kyra, Haru, and the other Lords.

* * *

When Sesshomaru awoke a few hours later, he felt a hell of a lot better. His poison coursing through his body counteracted with Haru's dragon poison, completely negating it. He stood up and stretched, looking at Kyras sleeping form. Had she been in her half demon form, she would had awoke at his slightest movement. As it was, Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her brown haired human form, spwraled across the chair, sleeping peacefully. He sighed and tried to figure out how he had fallen for this half demon. Failing, he quickly headed out of the castle, towards the hot springs that were nearby.

Kyra woke shortly after Sesshomaru left, with a feeling that something was wrong. When she noticed Sesshomaru was gone, she paniced in her half awake state.  
"Calm down, he is a tai youki after all. He was covered with blood. I'm sure it was driving him crazy. Oh, the hot springs! Of course," she mumbled to herself, and started on her way to the path to the spring.

Sure enough, Sesshomaru was soaking in the hot spring, currently washing his hair. Kyra stood in the woods, quietly watching the demon lord.  
"You know you do not have to hide from me," Sesshomarus voice said, bringing Kyra back to reality.  
"I apologize," Kyra said, stepping out into the moonlight.  
"You have no need to aplolgize," Sesshomaru said, taking in the sight of how beautiful she lookd with the moonlight streaming over her. Kyra sighed lightly and sat down on the bank, trying to ignore the fact that Sesshomaru was naked. It was hard to do concidering his flawless looks and bare skin, glistening with water. Thankfully, he was sitting, mostly submerged, in the murky water.

"Why did you come out here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I was worried about you," Kyra said, laying back, and looking at the moon and stars.  
"Don't be. I was not wounded too bad," the Lord replied.  
"I try not to but, I guess it's just my nature," she told him. Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"I despise being a half demon," Kyra muttered.  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, already guessing the answer.  
"I'm weak as a half demon, and even weaker as a human. Besides, no one wants a half breed like me," she spat angrily.  
"You are only what you make yourself. You make Rin and I happy. All you must do is accept who you are. You are not weak, concidering how you have lived. You are unique, forgiving, intelligent, and above all, loving and caring. Never let anyone tell you different," he told her after a moment.  
"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Kyra asked conspicuously, raising an eyebrow.  
"You know I mean every word I say," he replied. Now it was Kyras' turn to be silent.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping out of the spring and dressing. Kyra was oblivious to this, still looking up at the sky.  
"I was thinking, I have a question for you," she said.  
"What would that be?" he asked, sitting next to her on the riverbank.  
"Can I braid your hair?" she asked, sitting up and smiling.  
"What kind of question is that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Can I braid your hair, please?" Kyra asked again, this time with puppy dog eyes and a pout.  
"How can I resist?" he thought.  
"I suppose," he sighed.  
"Yay," she smiled and jumped up. Standing behind him, she quickly pulled his long locks into a tight braid.  
"You look very nice, my Lord," she said, sitting back down. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Sessho, why did you put yourself in harms way to save me from Haru? You could had been seriously injured," Kyra asked, a moment later.  
"I did so because, I am not so foolish as to choose my life over the life of the one I love," he told her softly, meeting her gaze.  
"What?" she asked, he brown eyes wide in shock.  
"You heard what I said," he replied.  
"I heard. It just surprised me to know that my love for you is finally being returned," she smiled.  
"Indeed," Sesshomaru said and leaned forward. His lips lightly touching Kyras. Her suprise lasted only a moment before she passionately returned the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Kyra was gasping for air.  
"That was surprising," she smiled and hugged Sesshomaru.  
"Do you now know how much I love you?" he asked, returning the hug.  
"Of course," she whispered happily.

"Kyra?" Sesshomaru asked after a minute.  
"What is it?" she asked back.  
"This may seem a bit straight forward but... would you consider becoming my mate?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.  
"I would like nothing more than to be yours," she told him after a moment of thinking. She kissed him and once again, fire shot through her body.  
"The other Lords will learn of my decission at a later time," he said, after they broke apart.  
"Thank you Sessho, but do you mind if I get some sleep? I'm quite tired," she said, yawning.  
"Of course. Sleep, my love," he replied, gathering her into his lap as he leaned against a tree. There they fell aslep under a full moon and a sky full of stars.

When Sesshomaru awoke the next morning, he couldn't help but let his features break into a smile. He finally told Kyra how much she ment to him and she had accepted his offer to become his mate. Now, she was dead asleep in his arms. He shifted his legs slightly and that was all the noise Kyra needed. She yawned and smelt the air as she always did upon waking.  
"Sessho, you smell so good," she smiled, snuggling closer to him.  
"Indeed. Come. The others will be wondering where we are. It would be best if you don't mention this to anyone yet. Just remember, you are now my mate. Don't embarrass me," he told her, standing up.  
"Of course, my Lord," she said, and followed him up to the castle.

"I have a few things to take care of. I'll meet you in the dining hall," Kyra said as they entered the castle.  
"Don't take too long," Sesshomaru said, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her.  
"Don't worry, I won't," she replied and, blushing, headed to her room. Sesshomaru regained his composure and entered the main dining hall where everyone was waiting for him.  
"My Lord, you have another visitor," Matsuki told him, stepping up from the kitchen.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
"Lady Nariko of the East," the servant replied and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He started to say something to Matsuki but was interupted.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I've missed you, my love," Nariko said, entering the dining hall and threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms, just as Kyra entered the room.

"Hello, Nariko," Sesshomaru said, embracing her formally.  
"Eww, you reek of half demon," she said, sniffing him lightly.  
"Excuse me, my Lord," Kyra said stepping up to Sesshomaru's side. He sighed mentally. Kyra had walked in at a very bad time.  
"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to who you are?" Kyra asked, addressing Nariko.  
"You could, and I could do the same," Nariko replied with a glare.  
"I apologize. I'm Kyra," she said, bowing slightly sarcastically.  
"Lady Nariko of the Eastern Domain," the other woman replied. Nariko was tall with long black hair, purple eyes and a star on her forhead.  
"Ah, you're Lord Mamoru's sister that was staying home," Kyra said.  
"Yes, and you are the filthy half breed that has spread your toxic scent all over **my** Sesshomaru," Nariko sneered.  
"Excuse me," Kyra said, her eyebrows shooting up and looking questionably at Sesshomaru.  
"I would appreciate it if we could continue this discussion at a later time. Kindly take your seats," Sesshomaru told them. Nariko nodded and went to sit with her family.  
"Don't think I'll forget about this," kyra whispered, knowing Sesshomaru could hear her.  
"I know," he replied, sitting in his seat. Kyra sat at his side, well aware of the glares she was receiving.

Later that evening, Sesshomaru, Kyra, and Nariko were assembled in one of the many sitting rooms. Sesshomaru was looking out the window but was not oblivious to the two females that were exchanging death glares behind him.  
"What is the problem here?" he asked, turning to face them.  
"I want to know what this half breed is doing here?" Nariko said, standing up.  
"Will you quit calling me that? So what, I'm a half demon. At least I'm not a snotty whore like you," Kyra yelled, standing up as well.  
"Watch your mouth, bitch," Nariko growled and attempted to slap Kyra.  
"You know, I've just about had it with people slapping me," Kyra growled in response. She knocked Narikos arm away and grabbed her by the throat.  
"Go ahead, do it," Nariko sneered and Kyra tightened her grip a little.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed Kyra by the arm and pulled her away from Nariko.  
"This is the type of thing I intended for you not to do," he hissed in her ear.  
"Answer me this, why were you all over her after what happened last night? Did it not mean anything to you?" Kyra asked, hurt evident in her eyes.  
"Of course, you mean everything to me. We will continute this later," he said as Nariko interupted.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, would you **please** explain to me what she is doing here?" Nariko asked, her voice coated in sugar.  
"Kyra has lived with me since we were young. She is a close friend and, incidently, my future mate," Sesshomaru told her, putting a hand on Kyras shoulder.  
"You chose a half demon over royalty?" Nariko shrieked. Sesshomaru and Kyra winced at the pitch her voice took.  
"Yes. Times have changed and, as such, so must we. I am mating for love, not political reasons," Sesshomaru stated and Kyra smiled inwardly.  
"You are not yet mated," Nariko glared at them both and stalked out of the room.

As Nariko left, Sesshomaru turned to Kyra, who stepped backwards. His eyes were blazing fire, with anger at her.  
"You are on the same level as me now! You can not be doing irrational things like that," he told her, his voice rising ever so slightly.  
"M..my Lord, I...I... I aplogize," she stuttered, stepping back again. Sesshomaru calmed at the look of fear on her face.  
"All I ask, is that you don't stoop to her level," he said, holding a hand out to her. She nodded after a moment, placed her hand in his, and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.  
"You moved wonderfully in your counter attack, by the way," he mumbled into her hair and they both chuckled.  
"Thank you, love," Kyra smiled and kissed him.  
"Come, it's time to retire. You will be required to have another teaching session tomorrow with Rin. Just because we have company does not mean her studies should cease," Sesshomaru said and led Kyra to her chambers.  
"Oh course, good night my Lord," Kyra smiled and closed the door behind her.  
"Goodnight," he nodded and retired to his room as well.

* * *

See the little button on the bottom? Push it and tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading ^.^

Until next time, this is sesshomaru_lover1116 signing off!


End file.
